IWM:Aphrodite's Rough Night
by Lea Dreams
Summary: This a one-shot set after Untamed. Its mentioned in my two-shot Imprint with Me. A/D...smutty...ooc...I like this couple...hehe...


This is my one shot of Darius and Aphrodite from my two shot, "Imprint W/ Me." It's OOC. It's in random POV. It's smutty….it's me!!! It's kind of short too…but I imagine this couple is kind of combustible not really capable of long sustained bonfires!!! More like a match to vapor!

**IWM:Aphrodite's Rough Night**

Aphrodite smirked. She was appropriately named. She hadn't met a hunk of manmeat who wouldn't fall at her feet yet with the right persuasion. Her latest victim was that fine ass Darius. She meant to make him hers in more ways than one.

Darius watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was up to something. She was pure sex, and bound to get him in trouble. She thought he didn't know her secret, that she wasn't a vamp anymore. He knew alright, but that didn't stop him from wanting her.

Aphrodite approached him with her pretty little lips in a pout. "Darius, will you stay with me for a while? I am kind of scared, what with Kalona and all."

He immediately doubted the sincerity of her pout and the sickening sweetness of her voice. Despite that he couldn't bring himself to leave her in the dark tunnel alone.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." His reply was terse, hoping to force her to see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Thanks," came her soft reply.

There was a couch a few yards away. Darius had placed a torch not too far beyond it, casting it in a dim light. Swaying her hips seductively, she made her way there. The light provided a daring silhouette to her shape.

Darius sucked in a breath as he watched her, his eyes darkening with desire. She could tempt saints with that sashay and that ooo-la-la body. He looked the other direction staring down the dark tunnel. His job was to protect. That's what the Sons of Erebus did, those were the gifts granted by Nyx. So he would stay.

"Darius…Can you bring me a blanket?"

He turned to her and saw she was seated on the couch. The light cast a halo around her head. It was ironic enough to make him laugh out loud. Sweeping down by his feet he grabbed one of the blankets that had been laying there.

"Here fledgling." He again spoke roughly, in defense to his own wants and needs as well as with suppressed laughter at the situation.

He walked briskly to her and handed the blanket off. As soon as her hand touched the fabric, he spun and resumed his previous position a few yards away. He leaned against the wall, ever on guard.

"Thanks," was all her reply.

Aphrodite smiled to herself. This was going better than planned. He was so aware of her; it was actually probably pretty painful. _That's okay, _she thought,_ I know how to ease that ache._

Smirking evilly again, she laid down for a second. She planned on this night ending with both of them under this blanket, and he wouldn't be running away from her anymore. She turned on her side thinking about it, watching him from beneath veiled eyelids.

Darius heard her lay down. _Finally,_ he thought. _Maybe she has given up and gone to sleep. HA! Don't hold your breath._ The thoughts had him smiling again.

He turned and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She looked perfect with the light playing with her features making her look so perfect it almost took his breath away. He had known since he met her she was trouble for him. She could make him do things he wanted to do but really shouldn't.

"Darius…can you just come a little closer? I would feel better if I could see you better."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I told you, I will stay until you fall asleep, then I will find somewhere and sleep myself."

"Please?"

Sighing, he gave in and walked the few feet to the light and once again leaned against the wall. This was as close as he was getting. She had already gotten enough out of him for tonight.

Aphrodite turned her back and faced the couch, a wicked smile on her lips. It got bigger as she thought about her next move. _Let the games begin!_

Kicking her shoes off, she turned over again. She pretended to be trying to get comfortable. Sighing, she turned over once more. She doubled her arms up and stuck them under her head. She tried covering her eyes.

Darius tried to ignore her, but the sighing and the tossing and turning kept him constantly aware of her. He silently wanted to watch her. She drew him like a moth to a flame, but just like that moth if he got to close he would probably get burned.

With a harrumph, Aphrodite stood. "I need a pillow, and could you do something about the light?"

It should have sounded whiny to him, but instead he found it endearing. She was too cute when cranky or pretending to be anyway.

"Sorry Princess, no pillows, and I thought you wanted to see me." He chuckled a little at his own cleverness.

"Well then you will just have to be my pillow. And I can see you in the dark if you are close enough." Her responses sent shivers down his spine. Her voice had suddenly taken on a seductive tone with that last bit.

"No can do, princess."

"Please…." The way she said it and then cocked her head to the side would have melted him if he were butter. She could have asked for the moon and he would have said, 'Is that all?'

Darius sucked in a breath and walked to the torch and extinguished it. He heard her delighted little giggle and smiled himself. He was in trouble, big time, but part of him didn't even care as he walked back to the couch.

Aphrodite looked at him with a sweet smile in place. "So you going to be my pillow too?"

It had come out in an innocent voice, one that belied the nature of the question and of the situation she had orchestrated. He again found her endearing.

"Maybe…"

"Good! Now sit down. I am tired." She pushed him until he was sitting down. Then she lay down and placed her head in his lap. She laughed as she pretended to "fluff" his very muscular leg into the perfect pillow.

Her hands on his thigh made him catch his breath. He was glad when she laid down still, facing the other way. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it.

Suddenly she rolled over, her face coming to snuggle into his stomach. She sighed contently and brought her hands up to her tuck under her chin. Her eyes were closed in her pretend sleep.

He wasn't sure what she was doing but she was up to something. He was sure of that. She was not asleep, and she was trying to drive him insane. Sadly it was working.

Aphrodite sighed again, and then opened her eyes. "Darius?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Go to sleep."

Slowly she began to rub his leg beneath her cheek. Her fingers itched to touch him. She wanted to feel all of him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Come closer and find out." Her whisper came out seductively. It made him suck in a breath and close his eyes. Despite lecturing himself, he began to harden beneath her face.

"You're getting closer."

"Stop it, little girl."

"I'm not little. I'll show you."

Aphrodite turned and hurriedly unzipped Darius's pants before he could react. Pushing him back slightly with one hand, her other hand slid inside the jeans he was wearing. Her fingers danced along the elastic waistband of his boxers.

"Aphrodite….what are you doing?"

"Meeting you in the middle….you know? Halfway."

Her hand inched under the waistband moving slowly. It was driving him to madness. He knew he should make her stop, but doubted he had it in himself to do it. He wanted this too bad, and maybe it was time the moth tamed the flame.

A sigh escaped both of them when her hand slid over him. The silkiness of his skin made her burn hot. She wanted to touch all of him, to taste all of him, and to feel all of him. Her fingers continued to briefly skim his skin, drawing out gasps and sighs from Darius.

"Come closer…" The words were breathed into his lap, causing him to grow even harder and longer.

"That's close enough…for now." She took him firmly in her grasped and slowly worked her hand up and down. She rose slightly above him, getting on her knees. His pleasure made her even hotter. She wanted him so bad.

Darius closed his eyes. He should have stopped her, but her hand was pumping tightly and a little faster causing the words to die on his tongue. A moan was all he managed.

Licking her lips, she slid his pants down slightly, freeing him to her view. Before he could protest, something she knew he was dying to do, she leaned down and placed a moist kiss on the tip. Her tongue flicked out to taste. It was heavenly, just as she had anticipated. Taking him fully into her mouth, she began sucking gently, her mouth in rhythm with her hands.

"OH!" The word rushed out of Darius. It felt so good. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her face away from him, causing her to squeak in protest, not of her hair being pulled, but because he was making her stop. He would make it up to her.

He shoved her roughly away and down onto her back. Reaching between them he felt up her thigh. It was like molten silk. She was so soft and seductive. His hand slid further up; it didn't come into contact with clothing. He had expected as much. He hadn't expected for her to be so wet for him though. _Good_, he thought, _I am in the mood for rough._

Pinning her down with his hands and without warning, he forced her knees apart with his own and thrust his way inside her roughly. Her tightness clasped around him, almost causing him to explode right then. Looking down at her, he smiled as she was moaning and straining against him.

Aphrodite gasped at his entry, but felt her heart soar. _Finally,_ she mused, _a man who can make me come apart._ She tilted her hips, rocking into him, waiting desperately for him to begin to move within her. It would only take a few thrusts, of that she was sure. He had her so hot and bothered.

Darius pulled out slightly and slammed back into her. The roughness should have broken her little body or caused her to yelp in pain, but all she did was moan. It drove him wild.

Repeating the action over and over again had Darius on the verge. Aphrodite was there with him. Tingles and waves were crashing over them. She was silent, but bucked wildly against him. One last thrust sent them both cascading over the edge. Darius collapsed onto her chest.

"Princess?" He asked just to make sure she was alive. It had been that good for him, but he wanted to make sure she was okay, being human and all.

"Oh don't think we are done…" The tone of her voice instantly had him hard again. He smirked against her chest.

"This time I get to be on top."


End file.
